


Dean's unconventional approach

by suckerfordeansfreckles



Series: Short Destiel Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bluetooth Headphones, Castiel plays Pool, Dean uses Music to approach Cas, Destiel - Freeform, First Meetings, M/M, Selena Gomez References, They meet in a bar, Unconventional approach, You'll understand once you've read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerfordeansfreckles/pseuds/suckerfordeansfreckles
Summary: Dean tries to approach Castiel in a bar with the help of a pair of Bluetooth headphones and a Selena Gomez song.





	Dean's unconventional approach

Dean has been leaning against the bar and watching this guy for about 30 minutes now. God, he’s being such a creep.

 

When he walked into the bar over half an hour ago, intending to get a few beers to relax and forget about his awful day, the dark-haired beauty had immediately caught his attention. The guy is currently playing pool with a short, bubbly red-head. Both of them are incredibly focused on the game, and have the most serious, thoughtful expressions on their faces.

 

It’s actually a lot of fun to watch them interact with each other. When they play the game, they are dead serious. Concentrated frowns on their faces, biting their lower lips, eyes narrowed. As soon as they lower their cues, though? They immediately start making silly faces and try to distract each other, grinning and laughing.

 

Dean honestly has a lot of fun watching them as he’s nursing his beer, but he would have stopped doing that a long time ago, was the guy not this fucking hot. Like, third-degree burns-hot. Absolutely smoking.

 

Piercing blue eyes, stubble on his cheeks, incredibly soft-looking lips and a tight black shirt that stretches deliciously over his broad chest and muscular arms. And his laugh- he has the most infectious, genuine laugh Dean has ever heard.

 

And Dean is actually pretty sure the red-head is just one of his friends, considering the way they joke and act around each other. At least he really hopes so.

 

He would have just walked over there and talked to the guy ages ago, had he not put in some headphones when he and his friend first started their game. Super dorky, bright red Bluetooth headphones. He’s probably listening to some sorta awful motivational music, Dean thinks and supresses a snort.

 

So Dean’s been sitting here, watching them and thinking about how to approach this gorgeous man and how to avoid the whole embarrassment you usually have to deal with when trying to talk to someone who’s wearing headphones. Because what if the music is super loud and he won’t even hear Dean when he tries to start a conversation?

 

But… his nerdy brother Sam once explained to him how Bluetooth headphones work and how to connect your phone to them (and, most importantly, how to do that if someone else is already connected)- maybe he could catch the guy’s attention through them?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Cas is raising his cue when the song he’s listening to suddenly changes. He’s been listening to a playlist called Relax & Unwind on Spotify, which is filled with quiet, chill music that helps him to focus on things.

 

This song is definitely not on the playlist, Cas knows that because he’s listened to the whole thing several times. And, he has to admit, he recognizes this song and the artist. It’s Come & Get It by Selena Gomez, a quirky pop song everyone has heard at least once in their lives on the radio.

 

“When you’re ready come and get it  
Na na na na  
Na nan a na”

 

He lowers his cue back to the floor with a frown, pulls his phone out of his pocket and quickly realizes that it’s no longer connected to his headphones. “What…?”

 

Charlie looks at him in pure confusion as the song continues and Cas starts looking at the people around them in the bar.

 

“You ain’t gotta worry, it’s an open invitation  
I’ll be sittin’ right here, real patient  
All day, all night, I’ll be waitin’ standby”

 

He let’s his eyes wander over a group of people at the pool table next to them and towards the bar, where he sees a beautiful man leaning against the wooden bar and staring right at him. The guy’s got his phone in one hand and a beer in the other, and his handsome face is adorned with a huge, cheeky grin.

 

“When you’re ready come and get it”

 

As soon as the man realizes that he’s caught Castiel’s eyes, he sends him a wink and nods to the chair next to him in an obvious invitation.

 

And, really, how could Cas deny that offer?

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com)


End file.
